grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlene Carmichael
The adulterous lover of Nigel Crump. Early Life Charlene had been born in New Addington but desiring to be among the upper-class she tries to get into Rose Park Heights society and end up marrying a business man who is very wealthy and high up in Rose Park Heights society. However scandal soon touches her name as she unashamedly carries on an affair with Nigel Crump who is the vicar at Rose Park Heights! The scandal is so much that Nigel is fired and forced to leave and Charlene leaves with him as ditches her husband to carry on their adultery in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 Moving to Grasmere Valley after they were kicked out of Rose Park Heights, she becomes the deputy head of the school. Volume 28 She is beside Nigel side when Tessa Crab won the snap election and Nigel implored everyone to join the war with him against Tessa seeing her as attacking everything that Christianity stands for. However, the couple who are heavily despised by many for claiming to be Christians but in carrying on in an ungodly manner are shocked when the likes of Kevin Davis refuse to support their causes. Charlene even goes on television and defends Nigel in an interview with Nancy Fancy where their lives are once again made ridicule. Charlene is also involved with trying to get a Christian union with her and Nigel's support going in the University after Christianity is banned, yet those who are Christians in the university refuse to be apart of the organisation due to its heavy ties with politics and with Nigel and Charlene. Volume 31 As of Volume 31 Kyle Wales the head has left Grasmere Valley and Charlene is the head teacher. Volume 35 She is at the meeting that Ruth Ogden organised with Travis Dandy along with Nigel Crump and Catherine Young as they are trying to convince Travis to catch Dr John Ogden having an affair and take photographic evidence of such a thing. Nigel, Charlene and Catherine are committed to supporting Ruth in the acrimonious divorce between her and her husband which had swept the town up in the drama. Travis does not want to do such a thing as he finds it morally problematic wanting to not expose his eyes to such things. The others all try to pressure him including Charlene who declared seeing a couple go at it never did her harm. She and Nigel seem to forget all the while supporting the wronged woman that they themselves are still conducting an affair as her husband still had not split up from him! Charlene and Nigel are also among those showing Ruth's support at the rally organised by Mrs Bath who publicly showing her support for the wronged woman, wanting to use this platform to try and become mayor and take over from James Dontos. The two are rather vocal supporters of Mrs Bath and Ruth which they are seen leading with their voices during the rally. When Henrietta Rogers invades the rally with Amy Dupri and Katy Staxford calling out Mrs Bath being a hypocrite as it turned out the boyfriend of her daughter Darren Sussex had a relationship with Henrietta as Alvia Bath had a cancer scare, Charlene points out Henrietta, known for being an adultery had no right to call anyone a hypocrite to which Amy replies calling Charlene out on her ongoing adultery. Volume 37 She is among the suspects as to who littered on the camp campus which is now punishable by 30 years in prison. The investigation is all filmed on a documentary with Mr Love, Finnerly McDowell and Lucy Cagobhe all doing the investigation report. They interview Rachel along with Josh Dartford, Kitty Carter, Nigel Crump, Rachel McKnight, Theresa Boot, Pearl the Millennial, Bennie Bush. Volume 41 When Jasmine Coffee is pouring out her heart to Alex Timmend over her close encounter with death by the hand of Cliff Clifford, Charlene Carmichael and Patricia Yates see the two together and assume the worst that Alex is paying Jasmine to be with him intimately thinking she is still a call girl. Jasmine calls them out for them gossiping and rightfully labels Charlene an adulterer and Patricia a loud mouth causing them to be embarrassed.When Charlene and Patricia bring Nancy Carol and Carrin Carol to see the two again to further spread gossip, one glare from Jasmine caused them all to flee. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Nigel and Charlene being among the guests. Due to the case involving adultery they are besides themselves and condemn such actions, all the while failing to realise that they themselves were also ongoing committing adultery. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live. Episode 3 Marriageathon Nigel Crump fed up that not enough people are getting married, he decides to encourage more young people to get married, he proposes at a town hall meeting that anyone getting married within 21 days will get £10,000 each from him as an incentive. This is ironic as Nigel Crump himself not married is happy to live in sin with Charlene Carmichael who is still married.